Professor Genki
Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 7-B | At least 7-A Name: Professor Genki Origin: Saints Row Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human/Cat Hybrid, Spiritual Leader, Game Show Host Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled marksman, Skilled hand-to-hand fighter, Mind Control (With the Mollusk Launcher), Can make people involuntarily dance by punching them | Flight, Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, Energy Projection | Soul Manipulation and Homing Attack (With Ark of the Covenant) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Comparable to The Boss and Johnny Gat) | City level (Can damage The Boss and Asha while they have their Super Powers) | Mountain level (Able to damage Johnny) Speed: Superhuman (Comparable to the Boss) | Supersonic (Can keep up with The Boss) | Supersonic Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Comparable to The Boss) | Superhuman, Class K with Telekinesis (Can move tanks, airplanes, and helicopters) | Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Building Class | City Class | At least Mountain Class Durability: Small Building level | City level | Mountain level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, Dozens of meters to several kilometers with weapons and powers Standard Equipment: RPG, Annihilator RPG, Stun Gun, Electric Grenades, Molotov Cocktail, Mollusk Launcher, General Cho's Automatic Chicken Gun, Genkimobile, Genki Manapult, Ark of the Covenant Intelligence: Genius (Even before he became a cat/human hybrid Professor Genki was a renowned professor of science at the Science University College of Science, created a device that merged him with his pet can, the result of which greatly increased his brain size and intelligence far beyond anything any human is capable of, eventually became so renowned that he became the international spiritual leader, replacing the Pope) Weaknesses: Has an insatiable appetite for wet cat food and human brains | Can only use Super Powers in The Simulation, his Energy Shield can be temporarily disabled with any superpower | Same as in Base Notable Attack/Techniques: Super Powers: By altering his code within The Simulation, Genki is capable of bending the simulation to his will and acquiring powerful superhuman abilities that allow him to easily traverse the simulation. *'Super Sprint:' This Super Power enables Genki to travel on foot at high speeds when sprinting, however he doesn't have the full capabilities of this ability as the Boss does. *'Super Jump: '''Super Jump is a power that lets Genki jump much higher than normal, however he doesn't have the full capabilities of this ability as the Boss does. *'Blast:' The blast superpower unleashes a concussive force. However, Genki is limited in that he does not have access to any of the elemental augmentations available to the Saints. *'Telekinesis:' Telekinesis grants the ability to lift people, vehicles, and other objects in the air and hurl them great distances. *'Stomp:' The Stomp Super Power causes powerful shock-waves to emanate outwards from a massive stomp to the ground. *'Energy Shield:' Similar to Wardens, Genki possesses a forcefield-like barrier which makes him invulnerable to all non-superpower-based attacks. This forcefield, however, can be temporarily disabled when Genki is hit with a superpower, though it will reactivate a few seconds later. *'Mollusk Launcher:' A launcher weapon that fires live octopi at targets which stick to what they hit and can be rapidly detonated. Unique to this gun is the mind control ability. When a human target is hit, they first burst out in dance, then aid Genki in battle for as long as the octopus remains attached. *'General Cho's Automatic Chicken Gun:' A launcher weapon which fires a cooked chicken capable of reducing people to a pile of ash. *'Genkimobile:' A wide convertible car equipped with two flamethrowers in the front and one on each side angled slightly forward, which charge up as pedestrians are run over. There are four lights on the back ranging from red to green depending on the amount of flamethrower fuel remaining. *'Genki Manapult''' The Genki Manapult, also known as Professor Genki's Super Ballistic Manapult a white truck with Professor Genki's large grinning face attached to the front, and a mounted cannon on its back. **'Genki Cannon:' This vehicle possesses a unique weapon called the Genki Cannon, which can suck up and fire any pedestrian. It can hold a maximum of six people. These can be used as projectiles, however they do almost no damage and are difficult to aim. *'Ark of the Covenant:' A weapon that drains the enemy’s souls, and then proceeds to fire them out as a single explosive homing projectile. If the target is killed by this, several more explosive bolts are released and home in on all nearby targets. Key: Base | Super Genki | Gat Out of Hell Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Saints Row Category:Antagonists Category:Cats Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Priests Category:Leaders Category:Scientists Category:Crazy Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Brawlers Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7